Wearable display devices, such as augmented reality goggles, display a combination of two images. For example, augmented reality goggles may combine the field of the view of the wearer with additional information, such as textual information about the wearer's location. In gaming applications virtual terrain, opponents and teammates may be combined with the real world environment of the wear's current field of view. Other wearable devices, such as night vision goggles, may combine a light-enhanced image with additional information, such as communication information or strategically important information, such as the location of enemy combatants.
However, in a wearable display device, the combination of two images may result in degradation of the features of the original images. For example, in an augmented reality gaming application, if the virtual terrain includes dark areas, but the user's field of view includes only bright images, the virtual information may appear completely washed out, or even invisible in the combined image.